1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fiber devices and methods, and in particular to improved systems and methods for modifying a selected portion of an optical fiber microstructure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical fibers containing microstructured regions can be used in a number of different applications. For example, some optical pumping schemes may employ an air-clad fiber, which is a type of microstructured fiber having an inner waveguide and an outer waveguide. The inner waveguide can be used to transmit the optical data signal, and the outer waveguide can be used to transmit the optical pumping signal. However, the use of an air-clad fiber in a pumping scheme has proven to be problematic. If a fusion splicing process is used to couple an optical device to an air-clad fiber, the heat used for splicing typically causes the microstructured air-clad region in the air-clad fiber to collapse. The collapse of the air-clad region causes the pumping signal to leak out of the outer waveguide.